


Belief Through Osmosis

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Injury, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: He has been kind of sort of left for dead. He’s fine. Probably. The bleeding has to stop eventually, right? Like at some point a human will bleed out. He will probably stop then at least.
Relationships: Deacon/Piper Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Belief Through Osmosis

**Author's Note:**

> This idea knocked the books out of my hands and demanded my lunch money. I had to write it or it was going to meet me in the parking lot after school.

Deacon is fairly certain the only reason he is still alive is because some god owes Piper. 

He thinks that maybe her living across from that chapel in Diamond City has rubbed off on her. 

During firefights he can generally tell how many bullets she has left by her shouts of distress. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” doing ok. Between 45-60.

“Oh Fuck!” Less good. Thirty bullets. 

“Oh God!” and probably less than eight. 

And in the same way that Deacon never quite understood, the god in her debt would answer. They’d find cover, he’d remember the grenade at the bottom of her pack, and in one freak accident, a yaoi gui just tackled the gunner firing at them. 

The god that owed Piper extended their apologies through helping people she cared about. Nick found the next clue, Aaliyah found her back up glasses, and the most extensive use of this god’s powers, Deacon hadn’t died yet. 

He found a raft in seconds of being pushed into The Charles River, she caught his hand when he tripped, almost falling down the stairs, and even bluffed their way out of a lone scavver with a knife on psycho. 

He wonders if it’s selfish, that she used all her favors on him. He wonders if she knows she is even doing it. Is there an end to the amount? Does she have a lifetime of them from being wronged somehow? Or when people prayed for blessings on Diamond City, was Piper the first to get to them since she was the closest and got the lion’s share, the strength of them wavering as it made its way further from the chapel.

He thinks it can’t possibly be related to levels of affection. Although he has never seen anything bad happen to Nat. And any sticky situations Nick seems to get himself into, someone always manages to get him out of. 

That still wouldn’t explain the good things happening to him. 

Although at the moment he is noticing the lack of Piper and her cries to an apologetic higher power. 

He has been kind of sort of left for dead. He’s fine. Probably. The bleeding has to stop eventually, right? Like at some point a human will bleed out. He will probably stop then at least. 

He smiles a bit to himself, amused at his own joke, if it even was one, as his hands wrap around the deepest stab wound, trying to hold it together. His hands slipped and he couldn't hold onto his wet skin and t-shirt. Adrenalin long had taken away most of the pain. 

And then he heard off in the distance, over what he thinks is either thunder or the blood pounding in his ears, “Oh fuck, where is he, oh God.”

He tried to make a noise, but it just kind of dissolved into a cut off intake of breath. 

Piper’s hand on his arm was blazing hot, burning his skin from where he was so, so cold. 

She jammed the stimpack in where his hand was trying to hold his shirt and skin closed, he flinched but just rolled his head sideways trying to look up at her. “You’re runnin’ out of blessin’s.”

“Shut up, oh my God, shut up,” she snapped. She pressed another stim into his bicep near a different stab wound. 

He smiled at her, rain started to fall. It didn’t hurt either and he couldn’t tell if it was genuinely just a normal rain storm or if his shock was just canceling out the staticky pinchy feeling of irradiation too. 

She dragged him into the small covered area under a cliff overhang, “Damn it, Deacon. You better pray I don’t kick your ass if you die here.”

He fluttered a hand usually by his hip as he spoke, “As if they woul’ lis’n to me.”

She pulled out the broken Pip-Boy Aaliyah gave her. Not much worked on it but it could be used as a two way radio. 

“Is tha’ how you talk to your pet god?” he blinked up at her, unable to tell if rain or blood was running down his shoulder. 

“Deacon. Shut up or I will make you eat this stimpack, needle and all.” she held the Pip-Boy out from under their shelter and heard a crackling response. 

He smiled at her, “Cool beans.” then blacked out. 

-

He woke up next to her in bed. He did a double take at that before sitting up too quickly then falling back down onto the bed, dizzy and nauseous. 

“Ah, good morning, monsieur Deacon, how are you feeling?” Curie appeared as if summoned. He thinks maybe his moan of pain as he fell back onto the bed may have done that. 

“I feel pretty fucking bad.” he gave her a thumbs up, contrary to his statement, 

She nodded, “Well, by all accounts you should have died. Thankfully Madam Piper was here to help you. You’ve lost a lot of blood.”

He sat up slower this time, and looked to Piper, he noticed the bandage higher on his arm holding a line to a now empty blood bag. 

“She’s O. Universal donor.” Curie supplied. He looked back to her. He wondered how he got him back here, he wondered how long it had been. He wanted to know why she continued to dish out these miracles in his direction. 

Maybe she herself was the god. Some weird god that received worship through readership and fact finding. 

Stained glass depicting her ink stained fingertips and twine holding her hair up while she worked on her printing press. A pen behind her ear and yellowed notebook with blurred lines from moisture in her trench coat pocket equal to holy items. 

Maybe a weird side note about her blessing a deacon in her service with continued life. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter! Come talk to me on it about rare as fuck ships and any and everything Fallout <3
> 
> I'm @BDeCardinal


End file.
